


Watching

by Missy



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Mildly Unsettling, New Lives, settling in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dani, After
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellToupee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellToupee/gifts).



The rooms are quiet here. Dani can hear herself think, and time passing – the grass growing over her wounds. And she finds that once she’s healed, she becomes hungry with curiosity. 

Which is why she chooses to spend time in the public taprooms, watching the people of Harga interact. In the shadows, she watches them all, silent and thoughtful. The small dramas of the commune come out this way. The little silences. The old grudges. She’s surprised that no one’s gone on a spree in this place, but then realizes that – of course – they cannot.

Harga has _rules_ after all.


End file.
